galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric inherits the Pillar Burg
Event: Eric inherits the Pillar Burg and the Attack Submarinbe Chapter 23: Thunderstorm Eric Olafson, Neo Viking I went down the narrow stair case to find out if there was a God living in the Old Man’s basement. Now I had reached the bottom of the narrow stair case and it expanded into a large natural grotto. The old man had a very large, and from the looks of it a natural Sub Pen under his rock. It was cold and moist and without my light it would have been pitch dark. There was no god and no mystery down here. At least there wasn’t any more garbage either. I did for a moment see a movement in the water but it was most likely just a play of shadow caused by my own light beam. Since I was here I thought to myself I might as well take a swim and bring the boat in here. No need to leave the Sub tied up outside when the old man was gone for who knew how long. The water was very cold but as I suspected there was an underwater tunnel connecting this grotto with the ocean. The tunnel was certainly big enough for the boat and I wondered why he didn’t use the grotto for his boat, but then there was no handy elevator basket and he would have to climb all these narrow stairs. Convenience was the simple answer. It took me an hour to reach the boat swimming. The grotto was way deeper under the surface than I expected and while the Nilfeheim pillar looked narrow and tall above the surface it grew wider and more cones shaped below. He was right; there was an actual little mountain of presents. Golden figurines, At least twenty slayer harpoons of the finest quality, swords, axes, shields, crates with dried fish, barrels with pickled fish, several big boxes of smoked Snapper ham, and at least twenty barrels of Ale, Seaweed Berry Wine and Mead, In between boxes and packages decorated with the seals of a hundred clans. “Looks like I need to get myself a freight skimmer again.” Said to myself and actually enjoyed the solitude and the cold wind. Well coming out of the water I actually didn’t enjoy the cold wind all that much and untied the submarine and went inside. He had given me the access codes when I cleaned it. I activated the main power feed and steered the Old man’s war sub into the Cave. I was about to power the boat down and set anchors when I noticed something on the Boat commanders chair. Since I had spent two weeks to scrub the boat, I thought I missed some trash, but it turned out to be a Virtu Holo Print. My fingers were trembling as I rolled it open. Was this another one of mother? It turned out to be a very recent one of the Old man and the Holo looked at me just like he did when he was here.” I figured you would try to secure the boat before you left. One of your few redeeming features is your sense of duty and you are reliable and trustworthy. “He made a disgusted face. “Listen to me, praising you!” The Holo pointed at me.” I still don’t like you much! Remember that!” More or less out of reflex, even though the recording could not hear me I said. “Yes Old man I will remember that. I don’t like you either. Especially after that dirty rotten mind trick.!” He grinned and nodded, as if had known what I was saying and the recording continued: “Since we have this out of the way. Let me come to the reason for this recording.' The Burg and this boat are now yours!”' Egill made this statement the same way as if he wanted me to get some more Vodka, but I stopped the recording reversed it and played it again. “The Burg and the boat are now yours. The Circle of Elders knows about it and has approved it. You are now the appointed Guardian of the Pillar of Nilfeheim. That is a new title we came up with, but I sure sounds very old and very important and your father can not take it from you. Officially the Boat stays in my name till you are old enough to own one, but it is yours to use. Don’t let the plunder and the Burg tie you down. If you are ready to leave, leave! Burg and boat will be there when and if you return.” Category:Events